wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moth
CLICK TO OPEN! |-|Character= Note:Moth is the dragon version of me! Please keep in mind that while critiquing this characters personality and/or traits you are critiquing a real person. If you wish to critique Moth please critique her story! m o t h a p p e a r a n c e :Moth is a tall, slender SandWing and NightWing hybrid. Her legs are long, leading down to long, sharp, Black talons. Her horns are also long neatly curved. However, her horns are dappled brown. :Her main scales are a sand color, her underbelly is white, while the scales atop her head are a brown. Her wing membrane is the same color as the top of her head, with sand colored flecks near the base. The thing that is unnusual about her wings, though, is that in the center there is a white dot, surrounded by a dark ginger, thins results in her wings looking kind of like a moth’s. :Near her eyes, are silver teardrop scales. Occasionally, you can find her wearing her glasses, which are a silver-like medal and have circle-shaped cuttings of perdidot on the end of them. :Instead of a frill, she has NightWing spikes. a b i l i t i e s a c a d e m i c :Moth is gifted. Meaning she is WAY to smart for her grade, or at least that’s how society images gifted people. She is extremely good at reading comprehension. s o c i a l :Moth has poor communication skills. Her only redeemable quality is that she can argue very effectively. t r i b a l :Due to being born under one full moon, Moth has mind reading abilities. However, these are slightly weaker than normal, an odd result of being a hybrid of two fire-breathing tribes is that Moth is able to breathe sparks instead of fire, Moth is able to survive in very, very hot climates. p h y s i c a l :Moth is bad a sports, can’t do them. However, she is faster and stronger than most people would assume by looking at her skinny frame. p e r s o n a l i t y Bullet points! Yay! *Moth is stubborn and doesn’t like being wrong. *She is argumentative and will argue about almost everything. The thing is, she enjoys arguing. HATES faulty arguements. *Moth is kind of lazy, preferring to sit down and read rather than work. *Is an optimist. *Is ambivert. She likes to talk, but prefers to work alone. *Is very prideful about some things. *Acctually enjoys history and social studies. *Hates math. Unless it’s division or subtraction, those can enter her happy land. *Doesn’t really ship anything. Unless she immediately likes the idea of the ship. Makes perfect sense! *Likes her freedom. *She isn’t left brained or right brained, she is middle brained! *LOVES TO READ! Has around 200 books. *Good at making up appearances and personalities for characters, needs to work on making up stories. *When she says something she thinks might be offensive, she tries to explain what she said as fast ash she can. *Talks to herself a lot. *Hates bad grammar and will correct everyone on it. Except on the internet, she has troubles typing in a keyboard *Hates tests. Prefers very short tests. Often rushes. h i s t o r y :Moth was born in the Rainforest Kingdom with her mother. Due to her wings resembling moth’s wings she was named Moth. :Moth’s father was forbidden access into the Rainforest Kingdom, thus Moth was raised by her mother. Wolfsong was an okay mother. She took time to care and neither Moth, yet she often went off to her meetings. Because of this, Moth quickly developed a sense for trouble. :By the time Moth was three years old, she was reported to Wolfsong about her stealing things from RainWings having their suntime. Wolfsong soon became more attentive of her daughter and wouldn’t let her go outside without her for half a year until Moth agreed not to steal anymore. :Wolfsong eventually was fired from her job as Queen Jewel’s advisor Moth and Wolfsong moved to the Kingdom of Sand with her father, Betelgeuse. :Betelgeuse was welcoming and made sure the two felt at home, even going to the extent to buy hammocks replicating the ones they slept in in the Rainforest. :After being shone where she may go and where she may not go, Moth began to go adventuring in the Sand Kingdom, and that was when she met Texas. :She was a friendly SandWing that easily befriended Moth. The two soon began to hang out with each other, and, of course, get into trouble with each other. But, Texas was a thrill seeker. The kind that wants to see what they can get away with. Thus, Moth went back to thieving, but this time with Texas. :They continued this was until they were four. Texas convinced Moth that they should steal some gems for once. The two got caught stealing gems from a very, very wealthy and respected SandWing family. The guards that caught them took stealing very seriously and chased the two SandWings, attempting to arrest them. : merp |-|Relationships= r e l a t i o n s h i p s Feel free to ask me if you want your characters in Moth’s relationship section. My only requirements are: *Your character has a page with a personality section *It is not impossible for these two to meet *I will automatically add you if we have role played together s h i v e r Needles :Upon meeting Moth, Shiver attacked the hybrid. However, quickly after the two became somewhat allies in a way. b u b b l e s Liars, Killers, and Teachers :Moth and Bubbles meet on the first day of school(whoa so original). They are shown to be friendly acquaintances. After all, they are clawmates. More to be added as roleplay continues. t e x a s :Moth dispises the SandWing. b e t e l g e u s e :oof w o l f s o n g :oof Tansy :oof s p l a t t e r :oof |-|Trivia= t r i v i a f a c t s *Moth is near sighted and is cock-eyed, she also might have visual snow syndrome *Moth was born on August 7th **Her birthstone is peridot **Her zodiac sign is Leo f a v o r i t e s *Her favorite vine is, “Day one, I was walking down the street and look what I found: a dead rat and a cracker. Let’s poke it!” *Her favorite book is The Honest Truth by Dan Geminhart *Her favorite song is Warm Day, Cold War by Bronze Radio Return |-|Gallery= g a l l e r y Reference by Moonbreeze427, please use while drawing. a e s t e t i c s MothQuoteAestetics.jpeg 6E2BAAA3-852F-4268-9B86-8384F78D3050.jpeg 617B5F39-CC58-4F93-B8B5-AE1632E4577C.png|A real moth 0778DCED-ACBB-4CAA-BFAF-CCCE85E15241.jpeg 4B0EB079-5B98-4B47-B710-7A685DEB1AAC.jpeg 52548674-DEA5-4450-8A93-B7665154EF7B.jpeg 3F7AB203-71E6-4CB2-A08C-A31748CD4A86.jpeg g i f s Moth gif .gif|From the comments 30F2A1BF-3E39-4B31-A8F5-E015014C04FC.gif |-|Lyrics= Here are the lyrics I will paste on here later Open my chest and colour my spine I'm giving you all I'm giving you all Swallow my breath And take what is mine I'm giving you all I'm giving you all I'll be the blood If you'll be the bones I'm giving you all I'm giving you all So lift up my body And lose all control I'm giving you all I'm giving you all You hover like a hummingbird Haunt me in my sleep You'll sailing from another world Sinking in my sea, oh You're feeding on my energy I'm letting go of it She wants it And I run from wolves, ooh Breathing heavily At my feet And I run from wolves, ooh Tearing into me Without teeth I can see through you We are the same It's perfectly strange You run in my veins How can I keep you Inside my lungs I breathe what is yours You breathe what is mine You hover like a hummingbird Haunt me in my sleep You'll sailing from another world Sinking in my sea, oh You're feeding on my energy I'm letting go of it He wants it And I run from wolves, ooh Breathing heavily At my feet And I run from wolves, ooh Tearing into me Without teeth And you can follow You can follow me You can follow You can follow me You hover like a hummingbird Haunt me in my sleep You're sailing from another world Sinking in my sea, oh "You're feeding on my energy I'm letting go of it" she once said And I run from wolves, ooh Breathing heavily At my feet And I run from wolves, ooh Tearing into me Without teeth And you can follow You can follow me and You can follow You can follow me and And you can follow You can follow me You can follow You can follow me Category:Characters Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress